


Love me like you love him

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Language Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Tim and Jason want a baby but Tim finds out he cant conceive so they ask Dick and Damian to help Dick is quizzical while Damian is eager can they get through thus together?All translations are from Spanishdict.com





	1. Chapter 1

Jason hated doctors to begin with. Sure they patched you up but that was only for them to go off and stuck the knife in deeper.

 

Mr. Drake I'm sorry but you're infertile,” Dr Rosetta Quintet said and Jason could see the pain on Tim's face.

 

“W-what how?” He was hurt they'd wanted a baby for a long time now and now to find their efforts had been in vain? Was plain cruel.

 

Dr. Quintet put two pictures up on the wall.

 

On the wall you see are two X-rays, X-ray 1 is a normal healthy omega X-ray 2 is a not so healthy omega you now when you first started coming to me you were like X-ray 1 somewhere In Between then and now something went wrong stress, your heats, anything.” The redhead looked just as sad as them she adored tim as a patient and was looking forward to assisting him with the pregnancy. 

 

“Well are there options, treatments of any sort?” Jason had to ask he wanted hope especially now. 

 

“Well there are surgeries but that could harm Tim Hormone therapy but that would mean Tim and another Alpha he'd get to chose an outside party note and then there's surrogacy…..” Jason nearly didn’t catch it but he heard it.

 

“Surrogacy?” Jason asked signaling for her to continue.

 

“You Jason and a trusted omega would mate or insemination your choice and they would carry out the pregnancy not Tim.” Quintet explained and Jason bit his cheek.

 

“Which one would get both Tim and the baby out alive without risk of dying?” Jason asked squeezing Tim's hand gently.

 

“Well the hormone therapy would be the longest but effective way the surrogate would be the shortest route but most tend to be upset that (A they don't get to share the DNA with their respective partner and (B if a trusted omega can't be found the hospital chooses.” Quintet and Jason turned to Tim.

 

“What do you want to do?” Tim inhaled a sharp breath the only omega they knew was Damian and he didn't know if Dick would want Jason breeding his mate and Alpha wise there were many options but it would end in a mess so talk with Dick and Damian.

 

“Surrogacy.” Tim said and Jason nodded.

 

“Well next week we'll discuss options of who will carry your child I guess it was lovely seeing you Tim, Jason I wish you a good day.” Quintet said and the two exited the office. 

 

“Now how the hell are we gonna convince Dick to let us knock up Damian?”

\--------------

They weren't. 

 

“I'm sorry guys but we just bonded and we want to have a kid too I'm older than Damian you forget so it's gonna take time for us,” Dick said and Tim's heart shattered. 

 

“But Dick this might be our last chance Tim's too high risk even if we were to do hormone therapy or something he'd be killed from the pregnancy!” it wasn't dramatic he'd read Tim's file it was a likely event. 

 

“Guys I understand but you know Damian he'd probably say no you know as well as I do.” Then something hit Jason. 

 

“He owes me a big favor.” Jason said and Dick raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Before me and Timmy git together I helped him through a couple of heats he said he was ‘Tt indebted but will slice my balls off if I told’ I never planned to use it.” Jason ignores the look of betrayal on Tim's face for a moment. 

 

“So lemme get this straight you had sex with my omega.” Oh yeah Dick Grayson jealous Alpha present

 

“It was before you two stopped tap dancing around each other I swear!” Jason looked pale considering who he was conversing with but the color rushed back to his face as the front door slammed.

 

“Grayson dinner will be prepared shortly I need to-Oh hello Todd, Drake.” Damian greeted and Jason noticed his behavior red in the face prissy attitude without knowing it. Damian was horny. 

 

“Got an itch little demon?” Jason asked and Damian’s face flushed even more.

 

“What the hell are you talking about Todd?” Damian asked and Jason hummed amused.

 

“You're problem lemme guess Phalon turned down the Larimer project and you need to get busy fast?” Damian cursed Jason's guessing skills as he felt a familiar slick substance run down his leg.

 

“Go to hell Todd!” Damian snarled refusing to admit defeat.

 

“Nah been once it was cozy anyway you're wondering how the hell does he know this? Think back to your birthday who were you bouncing up and down on huh?” Damian was having a preheat of sorts the calm before the storm and Jason was getting him off without touching him.

 

“Dickie hope you got sheets on standby he likes to go into heat for days we'll talk later,” with a quick turn Jason turned to grab Tim and walk out until a cry was heard behind them. 

 

“Wait!” Jason smirked as Tim watched on.

 

“What's the problem?” Jason asked and Damian mumbled.

 

“K-keep talking and do the thing,” it was working Jason knew when he grit his teeth.

 

“Sorry Dickie this is gonna get weird.” Jason chuckled walking over to Damian.

  
  


“Tengo tu amor de ahora de la atención?” Tim shivered Jason and Spanish good Lord

 

“Siempre has tenido mi atención.” Damian whispered and Dick raised an eyebrow what the hell did you've always had my attention mean?

 

“¿Es que tan? Sé que quieres atención gritando tan fuerte que casi pones a Timmy a niño de vergüenza.” Damian felt the pressure build in his pants Jason called him baby boy he loved the name more than he knew.

 

“What the hell did Timmy do?” Tim asked he may have fallen asleep in Spanish and had to be transferred to French.   


“Don't look at me I went to Spanish for two years.” Dick said scratching his nails digging into his arms as Damian and Jason interacted.

 

“Ese nombre no me llamaste ese nombre insoportable en mucho tiempo.”

“ Sé que encanta ser llenado hasta el borde con mi martillo pidiendo hasta que le dejo en el borde y gritar por mí para que pueda venir y cuando finalmente haces gritar para mí y agradecerme por lo que hay.” Tim knew Jason was going for something as he knew just what to say to make Damian shiver.

 

Damian on the other hand was going mad he walked towards Jason slowly he needed to be touched now. 

  
  


“  ¿Toque a su papá de niño del bebé? ” Well damn Jason needed a minute he'd forgotten Damian played any ballgame including trying to get Jason off and damn if it wasn't working.

 

  
“Usted no es el mío al tacto.” Damian bit his lip he wasn't Jason's to touch he was Dick’s but Jason knew he knew how to get him off in ways that Dick only wanted to imagine.

 

“Bajar me por favor, papá.   
” Jason smirked he wouldn't be able to tell Tim any of this. 

 

“I don't need Spanish for that.” and after a few minutes Damian had come violently and shook his head being able to think.

 

“Thank you Todd….” Damian now felt ashamed he really hoped Dick didn't know Spanish.

 

“Your welcome but  let's leave them in the dark on this one,” agreed.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------’-

I have your attention love?

 

You've always had my attention.

 

Is that so? I know you love attention screaming so loudly you nearly put Timmy to shame baby boy.

 

That name, you haven't called me that Insufferable name in a long time.

 

i know you love it being filled to the  brim with my cock begging for it until I  leave you on the edge and you scream for me to let you come and when you finally do you scream for me and you thank me for bringing you there.

 

Touch your baby boy daddy?

 

Your not mine to touch.

 

Get me off please daddy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Days later**

 

Jason was right Damian’s heats were excruciating Dick had never come that many times in his life he had countless scratch marks on his back and the bite marks to go along with them.

 

“Dami you feeling better?” Dick asked and Damian scooted over to him and nuzzled against his chest. Yep he was ok.

 

“Yes I am fine Grayson but a few days ago what did Todd and Drake want?” Damian asked tiredly and Dick winced Damian would kill him.

 

“Well they just found out Tim is infertile and they wanted our help.” Dick said and he felt Damian move.

 

“Our help with what?” Damian asked and Dick sighed.

 

“They wanted you to act as a surrogate for it, the pregnancy I mean but I said no.” Dick knew he was knee deep in shit right now. 

 

“You said what?” Damian was wide awake now.

 

“I said no Damian we're trying to have kids ourselves we don't time to help them and ourselves I want to help but we can't.” Dick pleaded trying to reason  but Damian pushed him away.

 

“I'm taking a morning after pill and I'm helping them Grayson make the choice if you are.” With that Damian jumped out of bed and put his clothes on.

\-------

When Jason got a call at 6:00 AM from  Damian that he was coming over in five he had to do a double take. 

 

“Tim Timmy wake up.” Jason said shaking Tim who shook him off.

 

Can't this wait Jay I can blow you at 7:00.” Tim grumbled and Jason snickered.

 

“Now Damian is a freak but not that kind of freak.” Tim's eyes snapped open.

 

Excuse me?” Tim asked and Jason “laughed.

 

“He'll be here in five be ready.”:

\--------

Damian wasn't allowed to drive while angry but this was an exception.

 

_ ‘Grayson had the gall to hide this from me.’  _ The man in question was still calling and as of right now was blocked.

 

Pulling into the driveway Damian unbuckled his seatbelt and took a box out of the glove compartment. 

Removing its contents Damian swallowed the morning after pill as he exited the car.

 

“Wow I thought Jason was joking come on in.” Tim said as he stuck his head out the door.

 

Damian stepped inside the apartment and nearly blushed as Jason jad neglected to put pants and a shirt on.

 

“Jay you said to put clothes on!” Tim said and Jason shrugged.

 

“What? it's nothing he hasn't seen before.” Jasin saif wiggling his eyebrows as Tim jabbed him. 

 

“Stop being pervy so we can talk.” Tim ssid as he sipped his energy drink laced coffee.

 

“Oh yeah so I guess Dickie told you?” Jason asked and Damian nodded.

 

“Look we're sorry for asking that of you but-” Tim was interuppted by Damian kissing him.

 

“Good that still works on people now I've come to tell you I'm gonna help you.” Tim couldn't believe it him and Jason would finally have a baby.

 

“You are? Really are?” Tim was elated as Jason smiled he'd interrogate about Damian kissing Tim later but right now he'd be happy.

 

“A-anyways we're sorry to do this short notice but me and Jason have an appointment with a doctor today we weren't expecting you but do you maybe wanna come?” Tim asked and Damian nodded. 

 

“When Todd puts on clothing yes I will.” Damian said and Jason got up making his way upstairs quickly realizing the appointment was in 30 minutes.

 

‘ _ You love him Tim keep it in mind’ _

_ \----------- _

“Tim Jason it's lovely to see you and I see you've brought a friend?” Dr.Quintet said and Jason nodded as Damian introduced himself. 

 

“Damian Wayne pleased to meet you.” Quintet rose an eyebrow ay the Wayne.

 

“Do I even wanna know?” she asked and Tim shook his head no. 

 

“Alrighty then I presume he's your omega of choice?” Quintet asked and Jason nodded.

 

“Yeah he just got off of his heat actually.” Jason said and Quintet hummed. 

 

“Right now do you know how you wanna do this?” Quintet asked and Tim looked at her confused. 

 

I'm sorry I mean breeding or insemination?” Jason nearly choked on his spit.

 

“It's erm up to Tim and Damian.”  Jason said and Tim hummed.

 

“If Damian doesn't mind I'd prefer breeding.” that surprised Jason due to Tim and Damian’s history.

 

Ok Mr.Wayne are you okay with this?”

 

Please call me Damian and...yes I'm quite okay.”

 

“Excellent now when you begin is not an issue but I'd recommend Mr. Wayne's next heat if possible but it's entirely up to you, now I need to do a quick checkup on both Tim and Damian.” Quintet said and Jason left the office.

\-------------------------------

Dick was out of his mind. He was worried about Damian and felt bad for letting him go so easily.

 

‘ _ You've no one to blame but yourself Grayson.’ _ and now he was hearing things and the pot he smoked wasn't helping shit.

 

“Damn you Roy Harper.” he grumbled as he couldn't move.

 

‘ _ Not the point you fucked up and need to apologize before you lose him.” _

 

“lose him to who?”

 

_ ‘Think about it unless you get with tge program once that baby is born Damian is a sucker for kids you do the math!’ _

 

“Damian plus baby equals he's done with you but if you help…. Thanks figment of imagination!”

 

‘ _ I'm not real bro.’ _

 

“And that's my cue to stop smoking..”

\-------

This doctor reminds me of a female Pennyworth.” Damian said as he laid on the table and said doctor walked back in.

 

“Sorry Dr. Blain didn't know how to handle the new ultrasound machine. Now Damian if you don't mind please remove your pants and undergarments. “

 

I'm sorry?” He hoped he heard incorrectly. 

 

“Oh no I know how that sounds I'm a beta so no need to be alarmed.” for some reason this calmed Damian and he slowly removed them.

 

“Ok so once you and Jason begin the process and he successfully impregnates you a birthing canal will appear in between the anus and the penis ok?” Quintet said making sure Damian understood. 

 

“Yes.” Damian said and Tim smiled he'd gone through the same thing and he knew that even with the front he put up Damian was nervous.

 

“Ok then now before I begin some test will require me to touch and enter certain areas are you okay with that?” Quintet asked and Damian nodded.

 

“Yes whatever you must.”

 

“Okay then let's begin.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**1 week later**

 

Damian was relieved Dr. Quintet had proved to be a very kind woman and very capable doctor in the course of their sessions.

 

“Well Damian I look forward to seeing you in the future and remember 3 weeks until your next heat so get together with Jason and Tim  and make plans because once that heat gets here everything will begin okay?” Quintet said adjusting her glasses and Damian nodded.

 

“Of course.” Damian said and with a final exchange of ‘goodbye’ the trio left.

 

“Look Damian we really appreciate this we've been wanting a kid for ages and we can't believe-”

 

“No thanks needed Todd I'm not unfamiliar with wanting a family, one that loves me as much as I do them,” Jason was awestruck even he had rarely seen the true Damian Wayne the one with a heart of gold.

 

“Well I'm still gonna thank you because this -this is amazing.” Jason said hugging Damian tightly.

 

Tim watched on biting his cheek. He was happy that Damian was helping,  really he was but the way him and Jason interacted that make his stomach churn  he'd memorized and looked up their conversation from last week and when Damian started calling Jason ‘daddy’ he was slightly angered.

 

“Jay let's get him home Dick is probably blowing a fit!” Tim said and he saw Damian’s face darken.

 

“I'd prefer to be in the company of Wilkes!” Damian said and it was true Colin and him were nearly sister bonded until Dick manned up and asked Damian to be his omega but before that Colin and Damian had their own fun.

 

“Okay?” Jason said confused and Damian huffed as he got into the jeep.

 

“So Colin’s apartment?” Jason asked and Damian nodded again as the car pulled off.

 

Anyway what's the plan?” Jason asked and Damian smiled.

 

“Apparently Wilkes found out about titan shipment and wants to check it out.” Damian said and Jason shrugged as he continued to drive.

\-----------

Dick was bored Damian wasn't answering his phone, Wally was on a radio silence, and the titans were off planet.

 

 _‘Damn it Dick the time you decide to be a jackass.’_ Dick thought as he hung up his holster since him and Damian bonded Gordon had been insistent on making sure that Dick wasn't in the field and it was killing him.

 

“Dami I'm sorry just call me back!” Dick said as he left yet another voicemail.

 

He cleaned the house played video games helped with the Mr. Pyg case but it wasn't enough he needed Damian Wayne not Just Dance 2.

 

“I fucked up.” Dick sighed as he played another round of D.A.N.C.E.

 

“God I used to love this song!” Dick groaned but that was when Damian would make snide comments about how Dick did a certain move wrong or went off beat.

 

He may have been a jackass but he was his jackass.

\----------

Damian may have lied to Jason and Tim about his intentions with Colin.

 

“Wilkes faster!” Damian panted Colin was abnormally large for an omega but then again so was Damian so he wouldn't complain especially when Colin was balls deep inside of him,

Warm hands running up and down Damian’s thigh roughly.

 

“Dami I'm about to-” Colin was cut off as Damian crashed his lips onto Colin’s, The redheads rough tongue brushing against his.

 

“Do not talk not when I'm this close,” Colin was surprised Damian hadn't come yet usually he'd finished and snuggled with Colin.

 

“If you h-haven't come yet then something is on your m-mind.” Colin grunted gritting his teeth as Damian beared down on the bed.

 

“Nothing is wrong just get me off Wilkes.” Damian commanded and Colin obliged him, thrusting his hips harder and harder until Damian met his end.

 

“Nice to  see you're still capable of pleasuring me Wilkes,” Damian was a little shit it was no secret but times like this when he was playful and kind Colin didn't mind.

 

“I bathing in your praise.” Colin said dryly and Damian chuckled.

 

“So you are familiar with using sarcasm well done Wilkes.” Damian snorted as Colin wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Learned from the best, anyway before you came and sexually assaulted me you mentioned something about surrogacy who's knocking you up?” Colin asked and Damian bit his lip.

 

“I agreed to carry a child for Drake and Todd.” Damian said and Colin sat up.

 

“Woah that's a big deal dude is Dick ok with this?” Colin asked and Damian growled.

 

“Grayson’s opinion doesn't matter it is my decision!” Damian said pushing Colin away and gathering his clothes.

 

“Dami no I'm sorry wait Damian!” Colin said as Damian locked himself in the bathroom angrily slamming the door.

 

‘ _Grayson doesn't own me!’_

_\-------------_

Jason and Tim were sitting in silence something that bothered Jason.

 

“Babygirl what's up you're usually running your mouth about some new gadget you built with Luscious so what's wrong?” Jason asked and Tim sighed.

 

“I was just thinking are you okay? Sleeping with Damian I mean?” It had been eating at him for ages his mate sleeping with who used to be his mortal enemy.

 

“I mean whatever it takes to have a kid Timmy we knew the risks but here we are, and it's not like this is the first time,” Tim didn't need to be reminded that Jason and Damian used to...he refuses to think about it.

 

“Yes yes I know you used to fuck Damian.” Tim said curtly, face twisted with disgust.

 

“Look babygirl I know you and Damian don't have a good history but this is for us babe yoy and me besides Damian is probaby not gonna want anything to do with raising him or her.” Jason said lying to himself.

 

“O-ok Jason just make sure that you don't get too attached cool?”

  
“As the artic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyoneso I hope youre enjoying the story but here's something else I identify as Pansexual and we aren't really recognized in the LGBTQIA community they mistake us as Bisexual but I would like to change that LGBTQIA to LGBTQPIA so sign the petition at the link below thanks!
> 
> https://www.ipetitions.com/petition/lgbtqpia-not-lgbtqia


	4. Chapter 4

After calming down Damian exited the bathroom and apologized to  Colin for his irrational behavior.

"Damn that's some heavy stuff Dames." Colin said after hearing the whole story. 

 

"Yes I'm aware but Timothy seems okay with the arrangement," Damian knew Tim was still getting used to it but he didn't know just how much he was hurting.

 

"And Jason that's gotta be awkward especially after he-"

 

"Never speak of that Wilkes, me and Todd swore that Timothy would never find out!" Damian screeched and Colin backed away.

 

"Okay okay damn!" Colin said and Damian sat down, unaware of the bug on the bottom of the table. 

\----

Okay Dick's plan was foolproof.

Damian and him meet at his favorite restaurant 

Dick apologized for being an ass 

They made up got married and lived happily ever after.

But he forget about the impending baby. 

"So Damian agreed to getting knocked up by Jason so they can have a baby?" Roy asked sipping on his tea with Rubbing Lian's head as she slept. 

 

"Yeah pretty much." Dick huffed and Roy snorted.

"Damn you're a wimp, your omega storms off and you don't go after him?" Roy said and Dick sighed. 

 

"Damian, Damian is a special case he needs to be alone when he's mad."

"Alone? I saw him coming out of the family planning office with Jason and Tim smiling his ass off! Dick if anything he needs you he's about to have his first pup and you're not there." Roy said and Dick stood up abruptly.

 

"Sorry Roy but I've gotta go be an Alpha an Alpha my omega deserves!"

\---

Jason was having a peaceful night just him his laptop a bottle of lotion because apparently Jason is quote "A lying dirty bastard!" End Quote.

 

' _Incoming call; Damian Wayne (DIB#)_

Tim didn't need to know 'DIB' meant 'Demon in bed.'

 

Jason answered the phone, curious as to why Damian was calling him. 

 

"Hello?" Jason asked and Damian sighed. 

 

_"Todd did Drake approach you about **that**?" Damian asked and Jason rose an eyebrow._

"No what about it?" Jason asked now remembering Tim had been gone for 3 hours. 

 

_"Timothy approached me earlier. Luckily Wilkes security cameras caught the encounter."_

'Damian (DIB#) has sent you an video file do you wish to watch it at this time?' Jason hesitantly clicked 'yes'

 

**2 hours ago**

 

_Damian was sitting  on the couch happily curled up in Colin's lap watching a video on Colin's laptop._

_"I'm telling you Batman would ace Superman even I've seen the kryptonite!" Colin snorted and Damian rolled his eyes._

_"And Superman had a suit built to protect him from the kryptonite built by Star labs and Batman so even if father were to use his Kryptonite, Kal-El has a plan." True true but not the point._

_A knock came and Colin pouted._

_"I'm too lazy Dames. "_

_"Colin Dalton Elliot-Wilkes!"Colin cringed at the use of his full name._

_"OK yikes I'm up!" Colin huffed as he got up and opened the door. Sure enough, Tim was there manilla folder in hand and a scowl on his face ._

_"Hey Colin is Damian still here?" Tim asked and Colin smiled._

_"Of course where else would we binge watch Lady Gaga Vids!" Colin beamed before leading him to Damian._

_"Colin will you give us a minute?" Tim asked and Colin nodded._

_"I need to go out anyway, my suppressants are getting too low. " Colin said before heading out leaving Damian and Tim alone._

_"So Damian I was sitting with Leslie having a cup of tea talking, Y'know the works, and suddenly I had a thought how's everything with you are eating properly? Viruses? Concussion? all that,_

_So I ask Leslie and she was more than happy to give me a copy of your file. I open it up and what do you know abortion is listed the very top. I look on the line where it says 'Sire's signature' and what do you know Jason Peter Todd better known as my mate!" Tim barked and Damian gulped ._

_"Drake listen-"_

_"No you listen I have been trying for **years**  to have a baby and I find out you throw away your first chance."_

_"I wanted my baby Drake!" Damian yelled._

_"What?" Tim hadn't expected that at all._

_"Never doubt that I loved that child  me and Todd we- we weren't ready that child would've grown to despise us! We wouldn't let that happen so we went to Leslie,  who was supposed to scrub that from my record." Damian sighed and Tim frowned._

_"And you wanna know what's funny? His name, Jason was sure it would be a boy would've been Elijah the only name that wouldn't be in remembrance of the fallen a special name for a special boy." Damian was crying now._

_"I'm S-_

_"Leave."_

_"Dam-_

_"Get out now."_

 -------

The video ended and Jason out his head in his hands. 

 

"Tim knows oh god he wasn't supposed to find out like this. " He'd call Damian back later now he needed time. 

 ------

Tim had messed up, he'd messed up bad..

 

"So you're telling me the brat was supposed to have a baby, you sure the devil didn't want an heir cause that was have been a full blooded demon there." Conner snorted and Him sighed. 

 

"All jokes aside Kon, you didn't see the dead look in his eyes when he mentioned it- no Elijah." Tim droned and Conner rose an eyebrow .

 

"Elijah? W-"

 

"Jason was hoping for a boy." Conner choked. 

 

"Jason as in-"

 

"My husband yes." Tim said curtly and Conner winced. 

 

"So baby boy A didn't get to see daylight? " Conner asked and Tim nodded. 

 

"I looked at Damian's file again after he told me, Elijah Ibn Todd was due on June 22nd, 2043(I just chose a random date) but he was you know?" Tim said and Conner eyed him. 

 

"And you dug that up? Damn that's petty." Tim glared at Conner threateningly.

"I hate you."

 

"Love you too!"


End file.
